


Di Fuoco e Fiamme（中文翻译）

by dreamlouder0



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Historical References, M/M, Mild Language
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlouder0/pseuds/dreamlouder0
Summary: “一支强大的职业军队能让一个国家充满力量。”一直以来，这都是基尔伯特•贝什米特心中信条的基石，但与火辣的附庸国罗维诺•瓦尔加斯的不期而遇可能会动摇他这一坚不可摧的信念。
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Di Fuoco e Fiamme（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Di Fuoco e Fiamme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802530) by [Puolukka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puolukka/pseuds/Puolukka). 



维也纳，1734年，春

阳光持续亲吻着仍然湿润的草地。细小的水珠抚过蓬勃生长的草叶，沿着半圆的轨迹缓慢滑动，直到一列马车一路沿着满布碎石的道路雷鸣般地驶向霍夫堡宫，让它们摇晃继而破碎。炽热的阳光在一个年轻人身旁闪烁，他身披反光的斗篷，顶着一头不羁的银发，像一只野生的雄狮一样展示着自己：作为哈布斯堡皇室的贵宾，基尔伯特•贝什米特昂首挺胸，自豪地站在奥地利的土地上。

他走过装饰精美的宫廊，轻巧地将手放在胸前，向皇室成员们鞠躬致意。“能受到统治奥地利的哈布斯堡君主的招待，是我最大的荣幸。”说话的时候，他露出了堪称最和蔼的笑容。

一个优雅的身影很快出现在他们眼前，带来一丝挑衅的气息。自视为会客厅里真正的文明绅士，罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦以令人惊艳的优美姿态行礼，同时故意忽视了他们的客人，这种轻蔑的举动激怒了基尔伯特，促使他站出来反击。

“我真想知道，是哪股风能将了不起的埃德尔斯坦吹到我们面前，还以为你不会参加了。”他走向新来者，嘲笑道。罗德里赫保持了那幅不在意的表情，但也因基尔伯特的迫近而轻微地退缩。

查理六世打断了他们，制止了一场即将在大殿上爆发的争吵。“贝什米特先生，我希望您来的路上没遇到什么麻烦。很遗憾腓特烈殿下没能前来，但是我听说他已经掌控了一支非常强大的军队。”

基尔伯特•贝什米特马上振奋了精神，他时刻准备着颂扬他敬爱的国王，腓特烈•威廉。“是的，陛下，路上一切顺利。事实上，我的国王为未能出席而表示最真诚的歉意；有几件小事阻碍他亲自到场，但他仍向哈布斯堡皇室致以最诚挚的敬意。”

查理六世点头表示理解，并唤出仆人将贝什米特的随身物品搬到客房。“我明白，如今是个艰难的时刻。我们都生活在一个艰苦的、嗜血的年代，因此我们应该与关系最密切的邻居守望相助，才能得到足够坚持下去的力量。”

他的话里明显充满了对普鲁士国王的怀疑；尽管如此，基尔伯特还是用温和的态度掩饰自己警觉的皱眉，表示了同意。

“不过，我们不能浪费眼下的好时光。”陛下说。“要庆祝我们亲爱的贵宾，贝什米特先生的出席。为今晚准备好一切：我们要举办一场盛宴！”他向众人宣布，然后转向他的近侍，命令他们为即将到来的活动备好马鞍。

整个宫廷都被召来参加狩猎：哈布斯堡的查理六世坐在他那匹雄壮的骏马上引领着众人，这匹马是来自荷兰王室的礼物，而在国王的特别要求下，基尔伯特•贝什米特骑马紧跟在他身边。甚至连王后和她的女侍臣也参加了这场狩猎之旅，她们在一旁观看，每当有鹿或兔子被射杀，都会报以欢呼与雀跃。

罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦身骑一匹白色牝马，漠然地跟随在大部队的后列，沉浸于一种遐想之中；他那茫然的目光投向前方，投向未知。时不时地，当一个朝臣对他挑起话头，或者贵妇中的一位怂恿他去说些闲话时，他的神情会转变成一种更加顺从的微笑——有意思的是，在宫中，人尽皆知他乐于分享宫闱秘闻。

突然，基尔伯特猛然转向，策马慢行，加入了安静且自命不凡的埃德尔斯坦优雅而缓慢的前行。

“你是在害怕他们会胜过你吗？”贝什米特讥笑着发问。

埃德尔斯坦连一个眼神都没给他。“我从不害怕被那些卑鄙下流的宗教狂热分子骚扰。”

“当然啦，但法国已经得到了洛林，在萨伏伊公国城门洞开的协助下，现在法军正大举攻入伦巴第的北部边界。”贝什米特刺激他说，“更不用说西班牙在南部的进犯……他真的配拥有那些吗？”

罗德里赫转身面对另一个人，眉头怀疑地皱起，他花了点时间适应基尔伯特的同行，直到恢复了他以往平静的表象。“我以前完全没有意识到你还会关心我的福祉。”

“我并不关心，”基尔伯特马上回应道，“然而，等这场闹剧一结束，我就能愉快地亲眼目睹你的自信心和自尊心统统破灭成灰的胜景。”

“闹剧，什么闹剧？我们现在是在解决波兰王位的未来归属问题，可悲的是有人不同意我们的候选人。”

“是啊，那么说来我还是君士坦丁堡的皇帝了。节省点时间吧埃德尔斯坦，别在我面前假装这次战争还是为了波兰的继承问题。我们都知道这次战争的目标不再是波兰的王位，而是欧洲的霸权。”

在那一刻，罗德里赫冷淡地与基尔伯特迸发出挑衅性火花的眼睛对视。贝什米特知道奥地利在南部和西部边界线上毫无防备：在不列颠和尼德兰联省共和国都拒绝参加战争之后，他们阵营的军事力量已经被剧烈地削弱，减半的军队意味着减半的取胜可能性。

在他们中的任何一个能开口说话之前，一阵特别响亮的欢呼把他们的注意力重新吸引回正在举行的盛会：整个宫廷正在为国王猎取到的最后一个猎物庆祝，每位贵族都在称赞他非凡的能力和技艺。

在热烈的掌声和喝彩声构成的浪花中，这只野鸡血淋淋的残破尸体正作为最有价值的战利品被隆重地展示。

被这画面取悦，基尔伯特带着笑意快乐地观察着一切。“这正是人类真正的天性，你不觉得吗？”

埃德尔斯坦将他戴着眼镜的深色眼睛转向这一更有趣的景象，轻笑着恢复了他先前的谨慎姿态。

“的确如此。”他喃喃道。

==============================

目前为止，基尔伯特•贝什米特一直致力于陪哈布斯堡皇室打发时间，以获得自己所需要的信任和信心。与一群奥地利人混在一起并非一个艰巨的任务，因为基尔伯特的态度和蔼可亲，举止令人愉快，至少在他带着目的献殷勤的时候是这样。

他的忠诚和恭敬的态度使他获得了贵族中最值得信赖的人的称号。然而，他的暴躁脾气和对野蛮武力的依赖，以及普鲁士军人这一既受人尊敬又让人恐惧的身份，确实妨碍了他的新名声。众所周知，腓特烈•威廉的伟大之处在于他麾下壮观而训练有素的军队；这是这个不断成长的王国手中唯一的利器。

他们的陛下，哈布斯堡的查理六世和他的配偶伊丽莎白•克里斯蒂娜全神贯注于与西班牙和法国代表的行政交锋，因而罗德里赫接手了一些政治性任务。

几个世纪以来，哈布斯堡宫廷都建立在对良好礼仪与尊卑秩序的崇拜之上，但当罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦召来他最被觊觎的保护国之一：罗维诺•瓦尔加斯时，这一所谓的立身之本被完全动摇了。这个站在外面的年轻人有着南国典型的深色肌肤，而那激烈的态度充分地展现了他的内在人格。

他如常地迈着坚定的步伐走过宫廊，向埃德尔斯坦致以问候时奉上了勉强的尊敬。

“又一场暴乱在你的城市广场上发生了，瓦尔加斯先生。那不勒斯如今确实制造了很多麻烦，我现在必须命令你彻查你的公民，找出急于反抗我们正当权威的狂徒。”埃德尔斯坦责备道，认为自己的指示理应立即得到遵守。

罗维诺•瓦尔加斯柔和的面容瞬间变得严肃起来，双手微微攥紧。“我可能没能力做到您的要求，因为我没有决定人民命运的权力。因此，我的干涉会变成一次失败的尝试，我无法阻止您领地上对苦难的正当表达，我的大人。”

他的语气中盘旋着明显的讽刺意味，在场的两位都没有忽略这一点；贝什米特心中的困惑和愉悦与埃德斯坦严肃而冷酷的表情形成了鲜明的对比。

看到奥地利人不被自己的臣属放在眼里，基尔伯特窃笑，在这世上，如此胆大去主动激怒上位者的人可不多见。

埃德尔斯坦因此站起身来，他的语调也同时变高，像一场不断逼近的雷雨一样在大殿上引起颤动。“我要提醒你和你的公民，你们受我的统治，受同样的法律约束。所以你们每个人都必须支持这个王国。”

罗维诺目光下移，不情愿地点了点头；他僵硬的姿态清楚地显示出他内心正在经历的巨大冲突，然而他一句话也没有说出口，他的身上仍有闪烁的光芒，随时准备着向挡他道的人发起挑战。

“行吧，大人。”他咕哝着说。“不管怎样，我不会做任何事来阻止我的公民，因为尊重和鼓励他们的意愿才是我应该做的。”

“那么，不多耽搁了，我马上告退，大人。”他匆忙说道，快步离开，毫不在意上位者会作何回应。他的脚步在宏伟的大殿里回荡，回声把沉闷的噪音放大十倍、百倍乃至千倍，直至逐渐消失在远方。

基尔伯特对这个男人的兴趣越发浓厚，到了无法忽视的地步：意大利人的勇敢吸引着他，以至于他为了追上罗维诺而抛下罗德里赫不管。埃德尔斯坦对此完全不能理解，把另一个人现今的无礼行动视作又一违逆他的卑劣手段。

身着金线缝制的华贵盛装，罗德里赫英俊的身影在大殿上来回踱步，他沉浸在郁闷的心情中，看着一项项有待完成的任务接连到来，维持着自己处变不惊的姿态。众多臣民持续抱怨着物价上涨和变本加厉的沉重税负。

战争的开销直接影响到国库与人民；为确保军队的常备化，尽量避免破产情形的发生，国家的收入应该是稳定的。为了达成这个目的，意大利人的财产被严重地掠夺，因此在他们间形成了反抗奥地利压迫的政治氛围，西班牙则借机趁虚而入重夺了部分属地。

埃德尔斯坦糟糕的心情因查理六世的重新出现得到了平复，国王对他在艰苦恼人的工作中展现的勤勉表示了感谢。他点头致意，为得到赞扬而喜悦，再次确认他令人厌恶的宾客参战的初衷后，他回到了自己的房间。

宫廊两旁以缀有哈布斯堡族徽的红白底色挂毯为装饰，其奢华程度与让人感到的阴冷程度相当。这条宫廊有多长，基尔伯特•贝什米特用毫无意义、令人不安的问题骚扰罗维诺•瓦尔加斯的时间就有多久，他谈论的话题所引发的反应更多是心烦意乱，而非暴力的反抗。（“你一定要来参加我的击剑课程，我能把你变成一个剑术大师。看你这小身板，我们得花一番功夫锻炼它，不过有我当你的师父，没什么是不可能的。”）

普鲁士人毫不顾忌的笑声响亮地回荡着，他把自己大嘴巴中蹦出的任何高谈阔论都视作理所当然。从意大利人僵硬的姿态中可以特别清楚地看出，对方的聒噪一点都不受欢迎。

就像一位在议会中经受质询的大臣一样，基尔伯特•贝什米特是那种热衷于发表评论并会为自己坚持的信条挺身而出的人，当他奉行的原则遭到反对时，他会不择手段地去捍卫。因此，把自己的观点灌输给瓦尔加斯是他这样的传道者再正当不过的天职之一。

“能不能请你闭嘴！我不需要你愚蠢的剑术指导，因为我自己完全有能力用一柄他妈的利剑刺穿你屁股！”这场言语的战斗以罗维诺•瓦尔加斯的胜利告终，意大利人以冲刺般的速度跑开，摆脱了基尔伯特的纠缠，成功地扼杀了进一步讨论的可能性，留下基尔伯特一个人怔在原地，再没有机会去驳斥。

在宫廊的另一头，一位苗条迷人的年轻男子正专注地和一个仆人聊天；但是忧虑和担心仍然从他的举止中流露出来。这名男子注意到罗维诺•瓦尔加斯正迈着大步接近自己，他马上停下话头，遣走仆人，冲上前去迎接。

“哥哥！”这个年轻男子大声呼唤道。

“费里西安诺，”罗维诺拥抱了他，给了他一个非常正式的问候，“你留在这干什么？我想我告诉过你得回你自己的领地去。”

另一个瓦尔加斯立即道歉，声称自己实在无法留在国内坐以待毙；因为保持静默的命令使他太过惊恐。

“你什么也不需要担心，费里西安诺。”罗维诺向他保证，径直走向相邻的另一条宫廊。他的弟弟紧紧跟随着他，两人一路用可能是意大利语的罗曼习语低声交谈，直到他们完全从基尔伯特的视野中消失。

=================================

皇宫的对面是一片广阔的绿地，野生灌木丛、玫瑰和紫罗兰一同构成了气势宏伟的花园迷宫，四周由树木和山丘环绕而成的天然屏障保证着迷宫的雅致得体。绿色的植物柱廊引向一扇古色古香、纹路缠绕的铁艺大门，这是通往公园的唯一路径。

但在整个花园之中，真正独一无二的美景是举世闻名的喷泉；这种美丽只有少数人有机会目睹，独占更是不可能的。只有足够幸运的绅士既能欣赏这件杰作，又能在天气足够宜人的时候，在这繁茂的伊甸园里闲逛，罗维诺•瓦尔加斯正是他们中的一员。

一个温暖的午后，罗维诺在柔和的日光下与他的弟弟相伴，漫步穿行于公园之中。

尽管瓦尔加斯兄弟俩身处一幅平静的图景中，他们所象征的意大利半岛正处于危机的边缘。卷入三十年战争的西班牙在整个十七世纪掀起了一场危机：随着西班牙的衰落，早已饱受经济困境之苦的西属意大利愈发江河日下。结果是平民暴动在许多城市陆续爆发，甚至开始向农村地区蔓延。民众寻求法国的保护，反抗意大利领主和西班牙的统治。

总之，在西班牙王位争夺战之后，这样局势发生了变化，那不勒斯王国欢迎了奥地利军队的到来，希望能拥有亟需的自治权，但这一愿望从未能得到实现。

更年长的那位瓦尔加斯欣赏着美丽的园艺作品，而费里西安诺则愉快地描述了他的所见所闻，如此细致，以至于罗维诺能在自己的想象中复原这些活动。“噢，我昨天又观赏了梅塔斯塔西奥的另一出作品！他的戏剧太精彩了，连奥地利皇室都忍不住为之折服！”

罗维诺•瓦尔加斯点头赞同，在他弟弟的热情面前让步了。他们之中更年轻的那个能把最糟糕的困境变成一场引人入胜的冒险，这种率真的天性让他既感到有趣，也感到困惑。从一开始，他们就一直在避免真正的接触，但如今的情势把两兄弟联系在一起，使他们有机会能从彼此的陪伴中获益。

尽管瓦尔加斯兄弟共享着相似的长相，但由于亚平宁半岛上不同地区间的文化和经济差异，他们彼此之间并不十分熟悉。几个世纪以来，不同族群的占领和统治更加剧了这一鸿沟，并成功地在两兄弟之间制造了深刻的分裂。

“我敢说贝什米特先生对你很感兴趣，罗维。你给他施了什么魔咒吗，也许？”费里西安诺突然发问。

罗维诺做了个鬼脸，显然对他弟弟提到自己最讨厌的人之一感到不快。

这位奥地利人的贵客已经缠着更年长的瓦尔加斯好一阵子了。两人的争吵频繁得成了常见的景象，这与基尔伯特•贝什米特恼人的坚持相伴相生，他誓要把自己有关愚蠢事务的说教统统强加于他人，对宫廷中的宁静构成了巨大的威胁。

奇怪的事实是，他们之间的争论大多围绕着毫无意义的琐事展开，都是些没有营养的话题。曾经在一次晚宴上，他们开始争论用餐的礼仪——基尔伯特不停地抱怨罗维诺没能正确地使用叉子，另一个人立即反驳说，实际上自己才是那个知道餐具正确使用方法的人，因为一开始正是他把叉子引介到欧洲大陆的——这最终破坏了整个宴会，还把就餐的其他宾客得罪了。

总而言之，这类冒失的举动正是贝什米特傲慢态度的典型体现。

普鲁士人的行事方式类似于一个老师，正向学生传授在现代社会生存的基础知识，还是向一个非常愚蠢的学生，因为贝什米特把他视作一个连简单工具都不会使用的低能儿。那个混蛋基尔伯特脑子里到底装着什么？是想在奥地利宫廷面前用些狡猾的伎俩来嘲笑他吗？

深知自己不过是罗德里赫•埃德尔斯坦的掌中之物，年长的那个瓦尔加斯不得不全神贯注地维持自己的伪装，哪怕需要陪他的客人玩些任性的游戏。但此外，他并无意向对方的傲慢屈服，这将进一步羞辱他已然受挫的自尊心。

他感到不安。

离家千里，在这异国宫廷中他所需忍受的一切微小的折磨都让他感到深深的不安。

“我希望不要再谈到那个有智力残疾的混蛋了。我一点也不欣赏他令人厌恶的特殊关照，他离我越远越好。”罗维诺不耐烦地说，一想到那个猪头普鲁士人他就咬牙切齿。

另一方面，费里西安诺对目前的情况感到很有趣。罗维诺被某个特别的人搞得如此心烦意乱的情形并不常见——尽管对任何事情和任何人发出抱怨是他的嗜好。基尔伯特•贝什米特的确已经驻扎进了罗维诺的思想里。

他们最后来到了一个偏远的角落，被成千上万经手工修剪过的灌木丛包围，这些灌木丛就像一堵巨大的墙，一道雪白的篱笆位于前方，标记着绿色迷宫的起点。两个瓦尔加斯一起默默地走进迷宫，他们一言不发，静静地徘徊了一会儿，直到藏身到一片奇异的巨大灌木丛之后，远离了旁人放肆的目光。

“西班牙亲王，唐•卡洛斯，正率领四万士兵在亚平宁半岛行军，意图夺回那不勒斯王国。”罗维诺终于开口说道，他的语气镇定，意在引导，只是单纯地瞥向左边以观察他弟弟的反应。

年轻的那个瓦尔加斯不可置信地喃喃道：“你要去迎接西班牙的军队？最后没有什么会被改变的，罗维。你还会处于他人的掌控之下。”

“是这样没错，”他赞同道，“但是我的人民在反抗奥地利的国王。他们不欢迎沉重的税负，连领主们也加入了起义。他们希望重新成为西班牙人的附庸。”

“可是，罗维……”

一个熟悉的笑声在绿色的嫩枝间跳动，打断了费里西安诺对忧虑心声的吐露，这阵夸张刺耳的尖锐声音逐渐接近了意大利两兄弟。不用多想，罗维诺就知道自己惬意的午后时光马上就要被普鲁士人的凌人盛气所毁坏。

从这天然迷宫的尖锐转角中，基尔伯特•贝什米特自负的身影突然出现，他漫不经心地与一个四十出头的，穿着过分华丽服装的矮个子男人交谈。前者的大嗓门说明他们谈话的主题并不像所预计的那样有关机密。

罗维诺•瓦尔加斯立刻紧张起来，把目光转向更有趣的风景，比如公园远处美丽的榆树，怀着微弱的希望想假装自己不会被注意到。不幸的是，普鲁士人并不善解人意，他一边走近他们，一边大叫着宣扬这一时机的巧合。

“晚上好，年轻人们，我们来得多么凑巧啊！我想把你们介绍给奥地利最显赫的贵族成员，也是我一位亲爱的朋友。迪特里希施泰因亲王，卡尔•马克西米利安！”

基尔伯特•贝什米特身后的男人走上前来，向瓦尔加斯兄弟点头示意，轻巧地说了一句“是我的荣幸。”

“我亲爱的马克西米利安，这两位是意大利半岛的化身：罗维诺和费里西安诺•瓦尔加斯。”

双胞胎同时鞠躬向他致敬，展现出天然的同步性，这让亲王很着迷。他们的动作如此协调，以至于看上去像同一个灵魂被分到了两个躯壳之中。

基尔伯特满意地咧开嘴笑了，他知道瓦尔加斯兄弟会在对方眼里留下迷人的印象。“这两位英俊的先生都在我的羽翼护佑之下。保护他们是我的职责！”

颤抖着，罗维诺发出一种低沉的声音，类似于狂怒的咆哮，它立刻让费里西安诺察觉到另一个人逐渐增长的怒气。他试图抓住他哥哥的肩膀以缓和他紧张的情绪，同时劝导他不要过于严肃地看待普鲁士人的话语。

但是太迟了。

“我们不是你的保护国，贝什米特。”罗维诺咆哮着释放他的愤怒，他的音调随着怒气渐盛而抬高。

另一方面，由于基尔伯特粗疏的天性使然，他没注意到对方的暴烈情绪，继续以随意、没带多少感情的方式高声回应。“但是我觉得自己有责任照顾你们。”

“我们不受你他妈的保护，而且毫无疑问我们完全不需要来自你的关怀，那全是为了你自己的利益。”

“没必要在我们面前如此害羞。有我照看你们，你不用感到不好意思。能为我可爱的追随者们做些事，我很乐意！”

基尔伯特话音刚落，更年长的那个瓦尔加斯就挣脱了他弟弟的钳制，后者一直试图让他保持冷静，而普鲁士人的无礼成功地解除了所有的束缚，再没有什么能阻止罗维诺一拳打在那张傲慢的脸上。“他妈的别再满嘴喷粪了，贝什米特：我们不是需要你傻缺保护的操蛋懦夫。没有你该死的帮助和建议，我们也能毫发无损地活下去，因为我们已经在这个地球上呆得够久了，知道如何清理我们自己家门前的狗屎！”

他深吸一口气，鼓起最后的勇气竖起了中指，然后像一阵旋风一样朝相反的方向跑去。

费里西安诺是第一个反应过来的人，他用不同寻常的紧张声音呼喊罗维诺，让另两个人从这场激烈的爆发导致的茫然中惊醒。尽管遭受了粗鲁的对待，基尔伯特仍然不屈不挠，他恼怒地皱眉，下意识地追寻着另一个人可能的踪迹，向迷宫深处进发，留年轻的瓦尔加斯一个人照看亲王。

仍然处在惊愕中的马克西米利安亲王不经意地说出了自己的疑问，更多地出于礼貌而不是真正的关心。“他们两个之间发生过什么吗？”

费里西安诺克制地叹气，转过身来，简短地说了一句“我想是的”。他并没有把这位贵族后来所说的话真正听进脑子去，因为他的注意力只能集中在他哥哥作出那样反应的缘由上。他知道有人，那个导致这一切的人，正在着手处理这件事，所以他重返了自己与生俱来的充满活力的状态。他提醒自己不需要参与进去，因为他哥哥和另一个人之间的问题必须留给他们自己解决。当马克西米利安亲王释放出自己已经感到乏味的信号时，费里西安诺愉快地向他提供了恭谨的帮助，引导他返回皇宫。

在用缓慢且大多数时间沉默的散步放松自己之后，他们到达了目的地。在皇宫的正门前，一个信使一看到他们的身影就冲上前来，向他们鞠躬，声称自己带来了一则来自意大利南部领地的讯息。费里西安诺没有浪费任何时间，他从信使颤抖的手中一把夺过信来，仔细阅读了其中的内容。

奥地利亲王没能从年轻人身上看出什么端倪，于是他焦急地问道：“信上说了什么？”

但这个问题没有得到回应，因为就在他问出口的瞬间，费里西安诺丢下信纸，一头跑回迷宫，他现在唯一在意的事就是找到罗维诺，越快越好。

=================================

在这场追逐中，基尔伯特发出短促的疾呼，与此同时天光掠过茂密的林间，变成由树木和枝叶构成的暗影。两人钻入灌木丛深处，从而失去了对时空轨迹的掌控，基尔伯特不断向罗维诺发起下流话的攻击，而他的对象突然停了下来。

“老天，你到底在搞什么！？”基尔伯特大叫道，终于追上了因疲劳而蜷缩弯腰的罗维诺。瓦尔加斯中的兄长扭过头来，尝试着要说什么，为了克服自己的缺氧状态而断断续续地努力喘息。

“你为什么就这样跑掉了！？”他追问道。

没有回答。

“你弄丢了自己的脑子吗？为什么要像个疯子一样说那些蠢话！？”

听到这句话，罗维诺•瓦尔加斯向他投去凶狠的一瞥，接着又给出了同样严厉的评价。“蠢话？你才是那个到处像吐口水一样说蠢话的人，贝什米特。你这个该死的战争狂人，思想闭塞的傻瓜，唯一的目标就是把每个人都踢出屎来，包括罗德里赫在内。”

基尔伯特大吃一惊，发出一声低吼，一时间被自己受伤的自尊心和不停膨胀的怒气蒙蔽了双眼，咆哮起来。“作为一个常年扮演别人宠物的傀儡国家，你管得可真宽啊。你还真他妈有胆来惹我！”

在野生植物构成的封闭空间中，他咆哮的声音被放大了；他们双方之间形成的沉重张力取代了原本的宁静。森林的生命力仿佛突然消逝而去，再听不到任何动物爬行与鸣叫的声音，但棕发男子的迅速反应打破了这个幻象，他冲向前去抓住了基尔伯特外衣的翻领，野蛮地展示了自己的力量和灵敏。

“够胆你就再说一次，贝什米特。我向上帝发誓，一有机会我就会用指甲割开你的喉咙。”在看到罗维诺面露恫吓的那一刻，基尔伯特立即僵在原地，为罗维诺威胁的语气感到讶异。他没有考虑使用武力挣脱，也不愿把另一个人推开，主要是因为罗维诺•瓦尔加斯逼向他时没有透露出半点犹豫的迹象，展现了一反常态的严肃态度。

“听好，我对自己在这个风起云涌的政治大局中的位置再清楚不过了。我明白自己该待在什么地方，迄今为止我都是一个臣属国，在我有记忆以来，总有些什么人在管着我。但是，这不是我自己的选择。我从来都不希望做一个懵懂无知的低能儿。”

基尔伯特一直盯着他；他钢铁般锐利的目光仔细地观察，希望能穿透罗维诺筑起的心灵之墙，这堵墙以悔恨为砖块，其上布满因受束缚而哀伤的痕迹。他将眼睛眯近，以求瞥见背后的真实。

“战争之后，西班牙陷入了糟糕的泥潭，作为他的属地之一，我和他一起倒下了。当哈布斯堡家族的内斗开始后，我作为战利品被奥地利夺取，那时我真的希望能获得一点自治权，跟我的堂兄西西里一样多就够了。不过，我们中的任何一个似乎都不能从这一新安排中受益。”

他的王国永远离不开火与火焰，每一处房子，每一片草地，每一个人，每一个活着的生物或是没有生命的物体，都被火与火焰的旋风紧紧包围，连他自己的内心深处也是如此，他以不可言喻的决心观看着这场热烈的演出。他的面容上浮现出一种此前从未有过的安宁，光在他的双眼中博弈，将一些太过遥远的奢望连根拔起，因为某些东西光靠赤手空拳是无法触及的。

他没有迟疑；他接受了命运。“然而，不管我愿不愿意，我都是个附庸国。”罗维诺的语调像一只冻僵的爬行动物，正缓缓地向温暖的皮肤钻去，一阵战栗从基尔伯特的脚尖蔓延到脖子，极度的震惊让他轻轻地倒抽了一口冷气。

经年流转仿佛只是弹指一挥间，但就在基尔伯特面前，时间骤然停歇。此刻，森林哀悼着失去的时光，甜美的微风轻抚过哀痛中的树木，拨弄他未经打理的头发，化作无声的叹息。

身前人轻柔的呼吸将他迷失的感官唤醒，同时被唤醒还有一个他此前从未知晓的崭新理念。

接受命运。

并非那种在知道所有的机会已经逝去后，你会为之遗憾的让步——不，这是一种接纳，能唤起一个人对极限和成就的自我认知。意识到束缚你的限界是你能够超越它们的第一步。

重拾起严肃的态度，基尔伯特吼出了自己的观点。“你是一个附庸国，这点不错，但你也是一个由讲着同样语言的人民组成的国家，他们所有人都生活在同一片土地上。也许你还要付出很多努力，但我满怀希望，确信着属于你的时代终有一天会到来。”

很难形容罗维诺此时的想法或感受，因为他刚好低下头，把任何能暗示情感的痕迹隐藏在凌乱的刘海之下，但毫无疑问，这些话在他的心中激起了涟漪。

尽管嘲弄的嗤笑完全不是基尔伯特•贝什米特所期待得到的。

他更没有想到，一丝象征愉悦的弧度会在罗维诺的唇上泛起，让他的脸庞煜煜生辉。

“我早就意识到你说的那些了，贝什米特。我清楚，想让形势好转，我需要的是更多的时间。”隐藏在半是讥讽、半是真诚的迷雾中，他这样说道，“无论如何，谢谢你。”

对基尔伯特而言，这是第一次他从瓦尔加斯中的哥哥身上见证到了隐约的真心，那么久以来，罗维诺从未对他敞开心扉。所以，他相信自己脸上出现巨大的笑容是再合理不过的了。

虽然这一刻没能持续太久，罗维诺转身背对他，开始对他们眼前的困境发表抱怨，将基尔伯特从遐想中惊醒。“我们还待在这个破迷宫里呢。但我弄不清我们到底在哪。”

不出所料，他们迷路了。

“早知道我就该回皇宫去等你。”基尔伯特假装出后悔的语气，看着瓦尔加斯中的哥哥变得越来越烦躁，感到很愉悦。

“行吧，是我的错。我又不是故意让我们在这他妈的奥地利灌木丛中迷路的。”

于是，他们又回到了最初的争吵状态中，但是这次两人在一起，彼此都感到很舒服，自他们邂逅以来，这还是第一次。这和那种远行多年再回到家里的矛盾感觉是一样的，你重新回到了那种纷扰之中，那有时烦人却又令你深爱的家。

另一个人的干瞪眼让基尔伯特不禁窃笑。“那么我们该干什么？坐在这等国民警卫队来救我们？”

毋庸置疑，罗维诺正在认真地反思自己为何沦落到与基尔伯特•贝什米特这种愚蠢吵闹的男人作伴的地步。他应该担起带路的责任，因为普鲁士人明显不具备把他们解救出去的能力。

“这些天然的屏障并不像它们看上去那样无边无际。那么我们应该很快就能找到一条出去的路。”

“是啊，一条通向地狱的大路。”

“这笑话真好笑，基尔伯特•贝什米特。不过我还是很乐意去搞清楚你在地狱受审时会遭受怎样的同态复仇。”

基尔伯特发出轻快的笑声，作势把手放到佩剑的握柄上。“那我肯定会是那个站到最后的人。”

“我对此并不怀疑。”

他们出发了，沿着想象中能走出树林的正确道路。在路途中，基尔伯特一直抱怨着罗维诺对方向感的缺乏。但意大利人全神贯注于寻找能引他们出去的眼熟标志物，没理睬他。时不时的，他的目光会投向上空，寻求光线来指引他们避开林中的暗坑。

当他们到达野生灌木丛和被精心修剪过的草地的交界，基尔伯特•贝什米特整个人都振奋了起来，现在他终于得以观赏落日沉入地平线的瞬间。甚至连罗维诺也沉醉于沾染着淡橘色云霞和钴蓝色阴影的美丽天际。

然而费里西安诺•瓦尔加斯的出现毁了这幅赏心悦目的景色，他气喘吁吁，匆忙地大步向他们跑来，吸引了两人的注意。他向前倒下的瞬间，罗维诺就扶住了他；他弟弟疲惫颤抖的身体让瓦尔加斯中的兄长过于焦虑，以至于丧失了思考能力。

基尔伯特及时伸出援手，他跪下来靠近那个更年轻的意大利人，以便检查他的身体状况。

“他没事，我猜只是跑太久后的过度疲劳。”基尔伯特向罗维诺说明。

罗维诺的忧虑逐渐消去，但取而代之的是对他弟弟不计后果的行为的狂怒。“你吃错什么药了！？你真有那么着急，不能等我回去吗！”

尽管如此，费里西安诺无视了他哥哥的训斥，并努力站起身来；他那柔和面容上焦急的蹙眉让罗维诺心中警铃大作。“发生什么事了，费里？”

他艰难地开口了，声音颤抖而虚弱。“唐、唐•卡洛斯重夺了那不勒斯，哥哥。”然后他挤出了一个微弱的笑容，再次重复道：“西班牙军队已经攻破了城门，重新征服了它！”

基尔伯特的神经立刻紧绷起来，他看着罗维诺带有疑色的脸因为纯粹的希望而亮起。

“那不勒斯又一次属于西班牙了。”他低语道。

====================================

柯尼斯堡，1740-41年，冬

广阔的雪景在普鲁士境内坚硬的土地上平铺开来。属于天空的灰色与占领大地的白色在地平线处相融，无法分离，在行人心中唤起一种神秘的感召。自他们于黎明重新启程的那一刻，这幅图景没有任何变化；散落四野的松树和冷杉就像是一个个无穷无尽的点：他们将其中一些抛在身后，但总有更多等在前方，还有一些树会随着视野变得开阔而凭空拔地而起。

厚重的积雪掩盖了马队沉重的踏步声，也使得这些可怜的动物难以保持稳定的步伐，它们的马蹄不断地陷没于白雪之中，导致行军的节奏不可避免地迟滞。

最终他们的艰苦努力没有落空，行动得以继续。

==================================

“说句真心话，我不会在那上面下注的。”

基尔伯特•贝什米特转向他的客人，冲他好奇地皱眉。“你指什么？”

“你们国王的冒进行动。”另一个人一边回答，一边调整自己的站姿，想变得更舒服。弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦在五天前就已抵达，但他至今仍没能得到妥善的休息，因为城堡里的仆人和士兵都在没完没了地忙碌，全情投入于对即将到来的远征的准备工作。

“啊，我能理解，我自己也没指望他能做到那么多，但看起来没什么能动摇他这个决定。”普鲁士人的唇上露出一丝自豪的微笑。“我也不怎么介意。”

波诺弗瓦叹气以示反对，为普鲁士人和他的国王之间的相似之处发笑；他们都是那种行动不可预测的人，共享对奥地利不信任。“我相信你对这个新协议很满意，我猜的对不对？”

单看贝什米特脸上顽皮自得的笑容就足以说明一切。

“我享受每一次能踢那贵族屁股的机会！”他喊道，已经能体会到自己靴子踩在那个花哨的奥地利人背后的感觉。“你应该和我一起来，弗朗西斯。当罗德里赫得知我们剑指的目标，目睹他脸上狂躁神色的机会将会是无价的。老天，我都要等不及了。”

腓特烈•威廉二世甫一加冕，就下令了此次远征，主要目的即是将哈布斯堡行省中最富有的一个，邻近的西里西亚兼并为普鲁士的领地。并且，腓特烈的本家，霍亨索伦一族还在这块土地上保留着几个侯国的追索权；这是为普鲁士王国取得土地与臣民的绝佳机会。

“我对是否要那样做并不确定，我的朋友。”弗朗西斯采取了一种更为保守的立场。他的参与总的来说显示出友好的倾向，因为法国仍在故意拖延，在帝国继承人的问题上不去支持任何一方。此次远征一旦成功，路易十六国王可能被诱使着向奥地利开战。“削弱哈布斯堡的势力对我国同样是有利的。不过，这种重大的抉择可不能由我来决定。”

尽管基尔伯特身着金色的重甲，他仍然能够轻巧地揽过弗朗西斯的脖子；这是一种他能想出的与拥抱类似的友好举动。“别担心，弗朗西斯，我会连着你的份好好揍他的。”

“我相信查理六世的死对你的国王刺激很大，向哈布斯堡的领地进军，只是因为突发奇想，这真是反抗精神的十足体现。”

“他不过是让自己的豪情壮志牵起了缰绳。”

以嘲弄的语调，法国人不可置信地喃喃自语道：“他是个疯子。”

拍了拍弗朗西斯的肩膀，基尔伯特放开了另一个人，打算继续执行他的任务，他召来两名士兵，让他们在自己不在时关注现有的局势，并报告统计出的补给短缺情况。对军队来说，长途行军将是一场严峻的考验，但普鲁士军队素来以他们的经验和力量闻名。

然而，在基尔伯特离开前，弗朗西斯叫住了他。“等一等，基尔伯特，我忘了告诉你还有一位不速之客正在来的路上。”

但当两个身影闯进房间那一刻，他吞下了嘴里的话头。那两个人从头到脚都裹着厚实的大衣，——堪称可笑的重重皮草、棉和法兰绒包裹着新来者畏寒的肌肤，还有手套、围巾和帽子进一步保护着他们，以维持体温。

“只有你才想得出在隆冬时节掀起战争，贝什米特。”

这个声音让被点名的普鲁士人感到惊讶，立刻就认出了这个带着不悦的口音，他曾多次因自己过分的恶作剧被这个口音的主人指责。

好在罗维诺终于能脱掉这些丑陋得可怕的衣服了，因为他的监护人认为王宫足够温暖，允许他把它们丢得远远的，否则在众目睽睽下，穿这种亵渎神明的衣服带来的耻辱将真正地扼杀掉他拥有的最后一点尊严。

“去你妈的，安东尼奥，我宁可裸着冻死也再也不穿那件毛茸茸的夸张熊皮了！”

脱去防寒衣物后，金色镶边的闪亮猩红色外套衬托出了安东尼奥•费尔南德斯•卡里埃多的高大身姿。他不受谩骂的影响，自如地站在他的属国罗维诺•瓦尔加斯旁边，后者身着类似的浅蓝色服装，外披一件同款的短斗篷。

“我其实不介意穿着它。事实上，熊皮衣又柔软又保暖。”西班牙人的快乐与罗维诺的顽固敌意形成了强烈的对比，尽管罗维诺为之感到恼火，但他并不像表现出来那样反感对方的细心照料。

他们之间的亲密关系毫无疑问激怒了基尔伯特——他费尽心机用一长串辩论来表现自己，最终还抑制不住倾吐了自己的情感，才让罗维诺对他有了点好脸色。但与之相反，西班牙人凭他天生的愉快态度，可以轻而易举地使他人膨胀的愤怒消散。

但这种心情没有阻止他以最亲切的态度问候新来的两位客人。“欢迎来到普鲁士王国，卡里埃多先生。”

“我也感到很开心，贝什米特先生！我们之前从来没有机会正式地认识彼此。我猜这还是我们第一次能在没有战火和硝烟的地方见面。”

在过去的几十年里，西班牙基本上都站在普鲁士的对立阵营。由于不愉快的环境，他们的相处都是短暂而充满冲突的，但基尔伯特还是充分了解到了西班牙人的性格和品质；尽管在荷兰和葡萄牙叛乱后西班牙日渐垮台，英国的崛起更全面打击了昔日的帝国，战争的开销使之不堪重负，安东尼奥•卡里埃多在战场上依旧是令众人瞩目的强大存在。

“我想是这样没错，但我希望从今天开始，我们能够互相支持。”

安东尼奥•卡里埃多露出了心悦诚服的明亮笑容，表达了他的赞同。

“我想你们还有很多正事要谈，那我就先告退了。”意大利人的声音响起，他刚才一直站在一边冷眼旁观基尔伯特和安东尼奥的友好交流。

“等等”，普鲁士人模糊的挽留完全没被注意到，因为罗维诺•瓦尔加斯只想着如何能以持重的步伐尽快离开，打一开始就没在意基尔伯特的反应。但在这耳语般的声音在冬日的空气里消散之前，机警的法国人却抓住了那个词的尾巴。

“哥哥我感觉他俩不对劲。”有一说一，在弗朗西斯看来，年轻意大利人不耐烦的逃跑奇妙地导致了基尔伯特的闷闷不乐。而他的西班牙人同伴则像新生儿一样被天真的光芒包围，无法察觉到他人的任何情绪。他太沉迷于观察普鲁士人的挂毯和家具了，因为这种风格与他自己的完全不同。

基尔伯特用一副正经的神情掩盖自己的心情，重新让两位宾客把注意力集中到他身上。“我们还等什么？现在就来讨论攻打的计划吧！”

========================================

寒冬刺骨。

隆冬将寒雪做成的厚重斗篷披在普鲁士首府 ，柯尼斯堡身上。

罗维诺•瓦尔加斯向来不喜欢低温，从宫殿的角落和缝隙中渗出的彻骨寒意一直纠缠着他，像一个被宠坏的、无忧无虑的熊孩子。雪原的景象已经陪伴他打发了一段时间——他喜欢看着绿色的尖芽刺穿积雪，以此提醒自己，地球的意志力是那么的强大，不会仅因气候的摧残而被打倒。

“你喜欢这里吗？”贝什米特浓重的口音在长廊上回响，将瓦尔加斯中的哥哥从沉思里唤醒。

带着不确定，罗维诺看向了他。“算不上特别喜欢。但我还是能在这待上一整天的。”

普鲁士人同意地点头，在窗前找了个位置，站到了他纤瘦的客人旁边。这扇窗户提供了俯瞰宫殿前庭的完美视角，所以他们得以同时欣赏大自然在他们面前绘制的活生生的画卷。

基尔伯特让他们的对话继续，但并没有把他的眼睛从窗外的全景图移开：“你知道吗，很久以前，就是在这个位置，有一座叫图望斯特的桑比亚要塞，也有人叫它橡树林。”

“后来发生了什么？”

“当条顿骑士征服桑比亚时，要塞被摧毁了。”一抹微笑爬上了他的嘴唇，“但是后来，一座新的要塞取代了旧的，他们将它命名为Königsberg。国王的山。”

一阵轻笑从罗维诺嘴中逸出。“我可不会从基尔伯特•贝什米特嘴里期待别的什么好名字。”

普鲁士人的微笑变大了，他确定了自己的心意，决定问出这个一直困扰着他的问题。“你真的要加入我们吗？”

罗维诺转身面对基尔伯特满怀期待的眼睛，以坚忍的语气开口：“如果安东尼奥想参加这场战争，那么我就会尽我所能地去支持他。”

至此，基尔伯特终于完全直视意大利人的双眼，他怀着庄重的心情，再次审视罗维诺纤细却不失强壮的身体。从他的姿态中，他看不出任何恐惧以及犹豫。“你的确是由火与火焰构成的。”

那一刻，连基尔伯特自己也没意识到自己在干什么，冲动主宰了他。意大利人脸上的迷惑像闪电一样击中了他，但箭已离弦，无法回头。而当罗维诺勇敢地向他倾身，迅速地将他的肩膀往下按时，基尔伯特甚至来不及为这场爆发感到应有的恐慌。

这是一个简单、温暖的轻吻，只是唇与唇之间短暂的相遇，但也已足够让一股热流席卷普鲁士人的全身。

可惜这结束得太快了，带着愉快的笑意，罗维诺向后躲开，为基尔伯特脸上的淡红色感到得意，后者不禁结结巴巴地发出些毫无意义的不连贯音节。

他含糊不清的表白被卡里埃多激动的声音盖过，他呼唤罗维诺尽快动身，因为他们必须在进攻开始前离开这里。令基尔伯特和罗维诺懊恼的是，他们两人都没留意到，波诺弗瓦和卡里埃多一直在长廊的另一头默默地观看着，为他们的可爱互动感到愉悦。

弗朗西斯和安东尼奥丝毫没有显示出要回避的迹象，反而露出了坏笑，因为这对纯情的情侣如此轻易就被他们打扰到了——基尔伯特脸上的鲜红变得更加明显，而罗维诺的笑容则被愤慨的表情所取代。

然而，罗维诺决定不再理睬他们，他突然转向基尔伯特，让后者从难为情中惊醒。“那么，下次见了，基尔伯特。”

这句话中不再藏有恶意与嘲讽，只有纯粹的提醒，无论何时何地，他们都可以再次见到对方——尽管他们的家园相隔千里，尽管欧洲此时正经历着巨大的混乱。

也许对他们而言，这句话背后还有更深的意义，他们还可以期待更多，或者这只是一个摸不到的希望，一个小小的担保，为他们未来在战场上可能的遭遇作最坏的准备。

无论如何，它都揭示了一个简单的事实，他还能有机会与罗维诺•瓦尔加斯再次见面，这给基尔伯特的灵魂和心灵带来了巨大的欢乐。

“期待我们下次再见，罗维诺。”希望那会是在更合适的场合。

原注释：

在这个故事中，南意大利代表那不勒斯王国，而北意大利则是米兰公国的化身。我之所以选择这两个地区，是因为罗马教廷控制了亚平宁半岛的大部分中部地区，而威尼斯在意大利事务上没有什么话语权，佛罗伦萨共和国自十六世纪日渐衰落——德•美第奇家族的统治在1737年走向尾声。

霍亨索伦的主要身份是勃兰登堡的选帝侯，其后才成为普鲁士公国的统治者。由于勃兰登堡仍然在神圣罗马帝国治下，腓特烈一世因此经皇帝利奥波德一世承认为“普鲁士的国王”。

西班牙王位继承战争（1701-1714）：来自哈布斯堡家族的奥地利人查理六世皇帝和法国国王路易十四的孙子菲利普•安茹争夺西班牙王位的继承权，后者原本是遗嘱的指定继承人，并最终获得了王位。作为交换，前者得到了西班牙的海外殖民地，西班牙属荷兰、意大利北部以及那不勒斯王国。之后，西西里岛从萨伏伊公国手上移交至奥地利，用以交换撒丁岛。

彼得罗•安东尼奥•多梅尼科•特拉帕西（Pietro Antonio Domenico Trapassi）以化名彼得罗•梅塔斯塔西奥（Pietro Metastasio）而闻名，他是意大利诗人和歌剧作家，改革了意大利通俗剧。

叉子是由神圣罗马皇帝奥托二世的拜占庭妻子进口到欧洲的，从11世纪开始它风靡了意大利。凯瑟琳•德•美第奇将之引进到法国，直到16世纪意大利餐桌礼仪的普及，它才成为西欧人常用的餐具。

波兰王位继承战争（1733-1738）：这是一场鲜为人知的欧洲战争。这场冲突因波兰前国王奥古斯特二世的去世而起，这将欧洲分裂成两个派别：忠于奥古斯特三世一派（奥地利和俄罗斯）和拥立波兰贵族斯坦尼斯拉夫为正式国王一派（法国和西班牙）——斯坦尼斯拉夫在瑞典加冕后曾短暂地统治波兰。最后奥古斯特三世加冕为波兰国王，并使国家处于俄罗斯的深刻影响下。与之相对应的，斯坦尼斯拉夫获得了洛林公国，前公爵弗朗西斯•斯蒂芬则得到托斯卡纳大公国作补偿。在菲利普五世之子、波旁的查尔斯加冕为王后，那不勒斯和西西里王国重新回到了西班牙人手上，而米兰公国直至拿破仑战争之前一直处于奥地利的控制之下。

迪特里希施泰因是一支来自奥地利和波西米亚的贵族。弗朗茲•塞拉夫于1624年被封为神圣罗马帝国的亲王。

事实上，在《神曲》中，《地狱篇》里没有写明犯下骄傲罪和嫉妒罪会得到怎样的刑罚，因为但丁没有在它们身上花和其他更致命的罪孽一样重的笔墨。不过，它们可以在《炼狱篇》里找到。

腓特烈•威廉二世大帝：从他的父亲，大选侯腓特烈一世手中继承了普鲁士王位。他是启蒙运动的忠实拥护者，对法国文学充满热情——同时也以对战争和骑马的仇恨而闻名。然而，在查理六世去世后，他决定将西里西亚作为他支持玛丽亚•特蕾西亚和她的丈夫弗朗西斯当新神罗皇帝的报酬。1740年12月21日，普鲁士部队向西里西亚进军并征服了它。

法国利用了普鲁士入侵哈布斯堡行省的机会，与西班牙和巴伐利亚结成同盟，继而还拉拢了萨克森和普鲁士。腓特烈张开双臂接纳了新盟友，并发誓会投票给巴伐利亚的查尔斯•阿尔伯特，使他成为下一任神圣罗马皇帝。

桑比亚人是普鲁士的部落之一，居住在柯尼斯堡城以北的海岸地区。他们被条顿骑士团征服，并在17世纪走向灭绝。柯尼斯堡要塞的命名是为了纪念波希米亚的奥托卡二世国王，他支付了修建要塞的费用。

END


End file.
